Beyond Crazy
by Fnaf Marionette
Summary: sequel to my first Five nights at Freddy's story/
1. Chapter 1

( My pov )  
I quietly sat down on my bed in the security office for Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Now a lot of you are wondering why I have a bed in a pizzeria. Well to make a long story short, I started working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a night guard looking after the animatronics. Who apparently wanted me dead. After a week of outwitting outrunning, and getting majorly hurt the animatronics changed their minds. Of course that was only if I stayed in the pizzeria at all times. which was fine with me. That was a few months ago and some things have changed since then. For one thing the animatronics like me now. And for another my legs have healed from the close stuffing I got . Unfortunately the sucky thing was that I wouldn't be able to run. Heck I'm glad to be able to walk at all. but there were drawbacks. Like now when Foxy decided that tonight would be a group night to play tag. which meant that if I was tagged, and I was, I would be it for a long while. I sighed and got up and stepped forward preparing to try and fail to tag someone else, when all of the sudden the floor that should have held my weight all of a sudden gave out from under me. The last thing I thought was" Well there goes THAT game of tag.


	2. Chapter 2

( noones pov )  
Freddy walked down the hall, confused . The security guard was missing. He shook his head mumbling something about stupid tag games. Foxy who had been with him the whole time stopped. " Hey captain, maybe the lass went back to her room." "I suppose" Freddy said. He walked up to the left side of the security office and almost stepped inside when he was yanked back by Foxy. " What The? Foxy how many times did I tell you?" Freddy tried to tell Foxy but before he could finish Foxy spoke up. " Captain look down." Freddy sighed in frustration but complied. And then gasped in shock. Right in the middle of the security office was a huge gaping hole. " Foxy gather everyone and tell them to meet me on stage." "Aye" Foxy turned around to start running but was interrupted by Freddy. "And I mean everyone" Freddy added. Foxy looked confused for a moment then realized what Freddy had meant. And he didn't like it one bit.  
( Golden Freddy's Pov )  
Fot as long as I could remember I had been abandoned in the back. Of course for anyone to understand me I will have to explain who I am and why I'm here. The names Golden Freddy, but the others call me Goldy. I look similar to Freddy but of course I look gold. I can also teleport but I don't use my talent that much. The most important thing people need to know about me is that I have no endoskeleton. For that reason I am kept in the back room and don't really come out. The other animatronics with endoskeletons don't talk to me unless they need me. So when I Heard Foxy come in I immediately knew something was wrong.  
( Foxy's Pov )  
I opened the door to the back room quietly. " Hey Goldy are ye in there." I waited hoping for silence. " Yes " " Freddy wants you to meet him on the stage. He said it was important. " OK I'll be there. " And with that I heard a slight popping sound indicating that he had just teleported leaving me in a now empty room. I walked towards the stage thinking about how the lad creeped me out.  
( Freddy's Pov )  
I stood in front of the stage waiting for the others to show up which didn't take long. As soon as I saw them on stage and knew that I had their attention I started talking about the problem at hand. " by now I'm sure that you allwere told about  
the security guard going missing. And you can guess what happened." Chica gasped. " You don't mean them do you? I thought they were scrapped." " I thought the toys were scrapped too Chica, but right now all we have to worry about is getting our security guard back. Now I don't have a plan to actually rescue her but I do have a plan that will let us know what the toys have planned for her." All of a sudden Goldy stepped forward. " Um if you have a plan can I go back to my corner?" Freddy smiled. " Actually I'm going to need you. You see wi with your ability to teleport you will make the most excellent spy." Goldy paled. " You don't mean?" " exactly,.to be able to rescue the security guard your going to have to go to the one place we all fear. The second Freddy Fazbear's pizza."  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

( My pov )  
When I came to I the first thing I felt was terror which was mostly due to the fact that I seemed to be in a dark room OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT. As I tried to not think about what Freddy would do if he found me, I decided to check out the room. It looked about as big as my room. If my room had been completely gutted and the doors replaced with walls. In fact the only way out was a small ceiling door which was unfortunately locked. I sat back down waiting for death when I heard the unmistakable sound of a somebody unlocking the door. A second later the door was opened and someone else entered the room. " I'm sorry for the trouble the others caused. But what's done is done and we can't change that." The stranger said in a soft voice. Of course it being a dark room I couldn't see what he looked like. " Who are you?" I asked. The stranger leaned close to my face and turned on a flashlight that I missed seeing in his hand . " Who me? I'm the last guy those deranged things kidnapped. But I also go by the name Marionette." I heard him say as I looked at the masked puppet that I could see thanks to the flashlight. Now after everything I've gone through you'd think that nothing would scare me. But seeing a puppet seem to appear in front of me terrified me. So I did the only thing logical. I screamed like a little girl.  
( Golden Freddy's Pov )  
After a few misteleportations I finally ended up where I wanted to be. The supposed NEW AND IMPROVED FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA. built in 1987, shortly before the Bite of '87. It was opened for a few weeks but it unexpectedly closed. Now only the animatronics seem to remember why. ( But that would be revealed later on.) My thoughts were soon interrupted by a shrill scream. Instantly recognizing it to being the guard. I ran towards the source. Only to be knocked out from behind by what felt like a guitar. I fell to the ground knowing that I had failed.  
(? P pov )  
As the walking golden suit fell I smiled. Then I frowned. " I remember you." I said to the unconscious figure. Your the first kid we saved. Well don't you worry about a thing because as soon as it turns 6 we're going to do the same thing to your friend. And this time the puppet doll will not get in our way.  
TO BE CONTINUED..


	4. Chapter 4

( Noones pov )  
In 1973, Fredrick Fazbear opened up a Restaurant called Fredbears Family Diner. Soon afterwards he started adding animatronics to entertain the kids. First came Freddy Fazbear, the lead singer and main animatronic; then came Foxy the Pirate, a sort of side show for older kids; and lastly Bonnie and Chica were put in as a guitarist and back up singer for Freddy to make a complete band. Everything was good until January of 1987 when a kid was killed in front of the restaurant tainting it's reputation. A few months later, Fazbear opened up a bigger restaurant, this time calling it Freddy Fazbear's pizza and added in replacement animatronics, knowing that if he put in the old ones no one would come. Again things were good. But only for a while. 2 weeks into business the animatronics started acting up. It started out as small things, such as skipping a line or two. But then it grew. Eventually the owners had to put the restaurant on lock down to prevent the animatronics from hurting anyone. But like all forbidden things. 5 children decided to enter the restaurant anyways. There was Fred, the leader and a father figure to the other kids;his younger brother Goldwyn who rarely left home; their cousin Benjamin, who always had to be the first to do anything new; his friend Cassidy, who was mostly seen helping her mom at the food bank; and Flynn, a young boy that Freddy and Goldwyn's mom adopted after his parents died in a shipwreck. They all went in hoping to find adventure. They never came out. The police looked For weeks but couldn't find any trace of the children. That ended up shutting down THAT RESTAURANT. what skipped the police officers minds is that the animatronics were involved. You see, the toy animatronics had gotten lonely, and wanted new friends. They realized that if they had friends around it would make things better. But there was just one problem. The kids they saw in the daytime always left. It was soon resolved when Toy Freddy came up with the ultimate solution. There was a group of unused animatronics in the back. If they could put kids in the suits and turn them into animatronics, they could stay forever. So when Fred, Goldwyn, Benjamin, Cassidy, and Flynn came in they attacked. One by one each kid was stuffed into a suit until only Goldwyn was left. The animatronics would have given up if they didn't remember that there was a fifth unfinished animatronic that was left behind to rot. They took Goldwyn over and stuffed him into it noting the lack of a endoskeleton. The next day when the they woke up, to the Toys surprise instead of thanking them for eternal life,the newly created animatronics attacked, calling the toys monsters. When that restaurant closed, the newly haunted animatronics were moved back to the original location. With it they brought hatred to the people in Hurricane for not helping them when they needed it most. That being said they decided to punish the security guards with a fate much like the children's. That changed when the latest security guard was hired. Because she was from a different state. The animatronics trusted her. And now she was about to suffer the same fate they did, and for once the former children would do something about it. And woe to the Toys who thought they could stuff Mercedes Norris, security guard at Ta Freddy Fazbear's pizza.  
To be continued. ..


End file.
